A Place For Two
by EleanorRigbyBane
Summary: Annabeth is forced to share her flat by the beach. She never thought living with Percy would be so complicated. They were different in every way and she new that falling in love would only make things more awkward. But, after a crazy night it was clear that their platonic love was about to change¡ Percabeth. ALL HUMAN. Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid. This is my first fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my First fic ever, so… excuse me if I made any spelling or grammatical mistake. English is not my native language. You can always leave a comment. If you have any suggestion or any constructive criticism do not doubt on PMing me :D I'm very excited about this story. Hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO… IF I DID I WOULD BE RICHER AND HAPPIER. LIFE IS HARD… I KNOW…**

* * *

First Chapter:

"You're breaking our deal¡" Annabeth Chase exclaimed as she dropped a stack of books on a box and stood up "You're leaving me here, now I'll have to pay double for the flat"

"No, no" groaned Thalia "please, Annabeth, listen to me. There's someone that's interested on living here with you. Piper talked to her this morning. You won't be alone. I promise." Thals' eyes begged understanding.

"Do you want me to share flat with an unknow girl¡?" Annabeth paled a little "Thals, how could you do this to me?" she asked.

"Don't judge me, Annabeth" Thalia's tone became serious "How would you have reacted if Luke suddenly appeared and asked you to marry him?"

"I would have said no, obviously" Said Annabeth.

"Ah yeah?" asked Thalia defiantly.

"I don't know, Thals" Annabeth left out a sigh "Maybe you're right. Maybe I would do the same that you. This is hard¡ after we carefully planned this"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm really sorry. But, Annie, I think this can still work out. Piper told me that this girl is very interested on sharing a flat." Said Thalia slowly.

"OK¡ it better be that way. Not everyone here in California likes the idea of sharing a flat"

She gets her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and looked at the living room, cluttered with cardboard boxes and crumpled newspapers.

"Do you know something about that person?" asked Annabeh.

"Just few things. Her name is Jackson. At least that's the way Piper refers to her. I think she's a doctor from the Scripps' Institute of Oceanography "

Thalia reached the balcony's door, opened it and stepped outside. The flat was settled on a fourth floor. It had an amazing view of the coast.

"She could be your roommate, you know, the institute is not far from here. Actually it's by that corner" Thalia said pointing at the corner of the street.

Annabeth did as Thalia and stepped outside, breathing the fresh salty air that came from the ocean. Her eyes scanned the beach and coastline to rest on the buildings at the Scripps Institution of Oceanography. Damn. Thals' decisión of getting married with Nico was screwing everything up.

"Maybe we should try to forget all this whole thing. I'm not happy with the idea of sharing flat with someone I don't know a damn thing"

"Oh, no¡ You cannot quit. What about your dreams¡?. What about your clinic¡? This is your key. Sharing a flat will help you to raise some money, remember?" Thalia was staring at her severely.

"Yes, I know. But, all the attractive were sharing it with you. I know you and, I thought that we could live perfectly together" The blue-eyed girl next to her smiled "We have already adapted to our mutual imperfections".

"That's sweet. But, are you telling me that you're not enough 'flexible' to adapt to a new person?" asked Thalia seriously.

"You really know how to put the finger on it, huh? Okay, I'll talk to the doctor Jackson. What I have to do?" Annabeth smiled a little.

"Eh…you can talk to her tomorrow. I told Piper that by this time you would be finishing moving on. They would come in any moment"

"WHAT?¡" Annabeth looked at her ratty clothes. At her awful ripped shirt, at her pretty little short and at her stained legs "Thalia, how dared you. Call them and tell them to arrive later, please. I've to take a shower and change my clothes¡"

"I'm afraid not. Piper was planning on showing some flats to doctor Jackson. I think they should be arriving here soon"

"Other flats? I think doctor Jackson is not very interested, then" Annabeth said. Wrath growing inside her.

"Yes, she's" Thalia said quickly "you know Piper. She should have shown her a few ratty places. Here is the best"

"That doctor is not moving in without my permission, you know" said Annabeth staring at Thalia.

Anna felt like she was starting to lose control.

"Naturally" said the black-haired girl "things can work, Annie. Maybe in like three of four years until you can afford it. And then, you won't have to live with that doctor Jackson"

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, and it can be all yours" Thalia turned to her "you forgive me?"

"Sure… I always do" Annabeth hugged her friend. Tension left Thalia's cute face. The doorbell rang. "I think they are here now"

Annabeth swallowed nervously. "Let's finish with this"

She got to the door breathe deep and opened it.

"Excuse me, you're not…" but the excuse died in her lips when her eyes met a deep sea green ones and she felt a strange sense of recognition. However, it was the first time she saw the man, whose broad shoulders seemed to completely fill the doorway.

"Sorry, I was expecting…" she could not finish the sentence whe she saw Piper behind the man. 'She had to be kidding' Annabeth though to herself. It must be a mistake.

"Hi, Annbeth" Piper was smiling at her but her eyes told her something different "May we go in?" asked Piper.

She stpped aside to let the man pass. A slight scent reacher her nose as the man looked around. It smelled like salt and sea breeze. When he only saw Thalia standing in the middle of the living room he turned to Annabeth. Piper beat him with a quick presentation.

"Doctor Jackson, meet Doctor chase" said Piper with a catlike smile. The silence stretched between them like a taut rubber band.

"You are…" starting saying both together, then stopped and glared at each other with disbelief.

She first was recovered and turned quickly to Piper. That was going to be problem….

* * *

**_I'll try to udate as soon as I can... I hope you liked it. Leave a review/follow/favourite._**

**_-ME here¡_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chappie 2… Hope you like it. I told you, guys, that I'd be updating soon. :D leave Review/Fav/Follow, blah blah blah. English isn't my native language, if I made any grammatical or spelling mistake you can always tell me or PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. :'( but Mr. Riordan made an amazing work. I love him 3**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"I don't know what were you thinking, Piper, but if this is Doctor Jackson I'll have to search for another person to share flat"

"Don't you worry" said the man "If this is Doctor Chase I'm not interested"

"Well, wait me a sec" said Piper slowly "I know I've caused a slight confusion"

"'Slight confusion'? " the man put away a lock of hair from his forehead "I'd call it an outright fraud. You told me the person I'd be sharing flat with was a professor form the University of San Diego. I assumed that…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You thought it'd be a man" Annabeth finished for him lifting her chin defiantly "At the end of the day, women don not get to fill those positions, isn't it?"

"Eh, do not lecture me, please. Piper suggested me to share the purchase of this flat with another person. How was I supposed to know that it was a woman?"

"And how I was supposed to know that it was a man?" she replied as her body trembled with indignation.

"I know if any of you knew about it, you wouldn't have accepted. So i decided to take a risk" Piper interjected.

"But you did not get anything from this, Piper" said Annbeth "I'm still rejecting the idea"

"I say the same thing" The man thrust his hands into the pockets of his sport jacket and stared at the ocean that stretched beyond the balcony.

"Don't you want to take a look at least, Percy?" asked Piper.

Percy¡. That was his name. Annabeth's eyes travelled from his black and disheveled hair to his straight nose, then to the severe gesture of his lips and chin. He wore a white shirt under the jacket and Annabeth could glimpse his toned abs. Without warning Percy turned and surprised her staring at him.

"Have you finished ogling me?" he asked.

"It's been a long time since I saw a sexist" she snapped, blushing to the roots of her blonde hair.

Nervously Thalia cleared her throat.

"Percy, give it a change. Why don't you take a look of the flat?. Piper, please show him the room that was supposed to be mine"

"OK, I'll take a look" Percy shrugged. Piper's joy was immediately.

"OK, Percy. The flat has four rooms. Let's start with the rooms in the left…" Piper's voice trailed off as they entered a room. Percy just followed her with a stoic attitude of tolerance.

"Did you know anything about this?" Annbeth asked Thalia.

"I swear I did not" she quickly answered "Annie¡ think about it. You both work all day long and may be you won't have to see him so often and…"

" He what?"

"He's hot"

"I know it, Thals, but he's a man. I don't want to share flat with a man"

"Are you afraid about what Luke could think?"

"Ha, no I'm not…it's just that I've never thought I'd be living here with a guy" She stared at Thalia.

"I know goldilocks AKA Luke has been trying to ask you to marry him but I have the feeling that he's not the right man for you. You need someone more… more…"in that exact moment Percy stepped in the living room "like him" said Thalia quietly.

"As you see, Percy, you have a pretty view of the ocean." Piper was explaining to Percy. She guided him to the balcony, opened the door and pointed at the ocean. Percy looked like he wanted to escape from Piper so he just stared at the view.

Piper came to Annabeth and whispered "I think we got him. I can see it in his eyes. He really likes the place" Annabeth tried to say something but Percy entered de living room and said "Piper, I really like this place but I'm not the only one who decides. What about you , Annabeth? Do you mind sharing a place with me? I'd understand if your boyfriend doesn't like it"

"Well…there's Luke we're practically engaged but I don't think Luke mind at all" Annabeth felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

"So he's a dork" muttered Percy.

"What?" Annabeth wasn't deaf but certainly that phrase made her feel special and made her heart beat faster, her heart that hadn't felt excited in a long long time.

"Nothing" Percy's eyes slowly scanned her, her messy hair and her ratty clothes "I think we have to discuss this. Why don't we go eating?"

"No… I've to change my clothes, take a shower…" she couldn't finish.

"What are you thinking? It's not a formal dinner. You're perfectly dressed to ride a motorbike"

"Motorbike?" said Annabeth slowly.

"Yes, you don't care, do you?

"Not at all" 'The only problem is that I've never ridden a motorbike' she thought to herself. That confession would have sounded stupid in the lips of a twenty-four years old gown woman. She had never had the opportunity to ride a motorbike. Well, at least until that day.

"That's a lovely idea" Piper said enthusiastically.

"Did you come with him in the bike, Piper?" Thalia asked.

"Gods no¡ I came in my car but he wanted to come by himself so…" Piper winked at Annabeth. She looked at her watch and said "I've to be going now but I want you two both to discuss, bye…" Piper took her bag a left the flat.

"And I've to go and choose the rings with Nico" Thalia's electric blue eyes looked excited "bye, Annie. See you later" she hugged Annabeth, nodded at Percy and left.

Annabeth took her keys and some money. She took her bag and exited the flat. Outside was Percy, who was waiting for her next to a huge sea green bike. She was really impressed. She only prayed not to fall from the bike. "You'll need this" Percy gave her a helmet. She put it in her head not knowing how to fasten it.

"Let me help you" he said smugly. Before she could think he reached for her helmet and fastened it. She blushed slightly. He just turned and climbed the bike. She felt dump as she climbed behind Percy

"Have you ever ridden a bike?" Percy asked.

"Nope" she said.

"Just put your hands around my waist" he simply said "try to feel the way my weight changes so change yours in the same direction. It's just like we were dancing"

Reluctantly, she slipped her arms around his waist, trying not to think about the sensual delight of those flexible muscles as he inserted the key and started up the bike. She tensed as he pulled sharply, but managed to lean in the right direction as they left the park. Increasingly faster, they toured the hills and the streets of California, while she tried to keep a reasonable distance between their bodies. Finally, she decided to forget about decency and clung tightly to him to survive, pressing her body against his fearful strong back. As they went she noted she hadn't fell so her anxiety decreased and let herself enjoy the salty breeze that came from the ocean and the late November's sun warming her back. She noticed everything around her. Then, she knew Percy was right, it was like dancing. With every curve her body moved with his in perfect harmony and with every curve, her breasts became more sensitive to the muscles of his back and her thighs tingled where they were touching Percy. 'Gods' she thought praying for Percy not to notice her.

The trip was quickly finished. They had arrived at a cozy restaurant. Soon, they were entering through the doors. They sat down and Annabeth noticed that any sign of anger on Percy's face was gone. He looked handsome with that childish smile in his face. For a moment she felt scared about what she was thinking. She had a boyfriend, she couldn't think that way about other men. She kind of felt guilty. Percy noticed Annabeth looking at him, so he just smiled and said:

"Is your hair naturally curly, or is it from the hair salon?"

"It's natural. I hated it when I was a kid but I don't any more" she smiled.

"Looks good on you" She just blushed like a stupid little girl.

They ordered their meals and Percy just said:

"I'm surprised you let me pay for your food, you know, you being feminist" The nice moment had passed. Percy was an asshole.

"I'll pay for mine. I've got no problem with it" she said frowning.

As soon as Percy noticed the change in her tone he said "Annabeth, I'm joking. I invited you. I'll pay for the food because I'm a completely gentleman. You can pay the next time" he gave her a bright smile. She felt like she was melting.

"OK, thank you, Percy" she said smiling too. Wait a minute… have he said 'next time'? She guessed he did.

The food arrived and soon they found themselves talking about why she wanted to share flat, and she explained him that she was saving money because she really wanted to create a clinic where she could help people with their problems. Also, Percy told her that he had been married to a girl called Rachel, but things just didn't work with her. He told her about how much he liked the sea, and that was the reason he had loved the flat as soon as he saw the view.

The chat was actually going pretty good when suddenly Percy asked: "And what about that guy Luke… why you said you were 'practically engaged'?"

"Well, it's complicated" she said not knowing how to explain it "Luke and I are partners. We're saving money to create our clinic. We've been working hard to success"

"OK… but are you sure he won't be mad at you because you're sharing flat with a guy?"

"As I told you before… he doesn't care, Percy"

"So… what's next?" Said Percy seriously "what are you going to do, Annabeth? Do you accept or not?"

"Percy…" she was trying hard, but percy was looking at her with those amazing green eyes. She wanted to create her clinic, she wanted to be happy … and she wanted him "Percy, I accept. Since now you're my roommate"

* * *

**The characters will be a little OOC. **

**Well… second chapter done. Hope you liked. As I always say Follow/review/fav… that'd make me happy in my birthday :3 I'll try to update as soon as I can. Any grammatical or spelling mistake you know you can tell me. It'll help me to improve :3**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! here it is. Chapter 3. Hope you like. I really want to thank the people who reviewed. Love you guys. Saraarena, Grod44 and GreekPrincess3. I'm really happy. I think I'll be updating every Sunday because of school and homework :'( It's so stressful… however, you know English is not my native language. If I make any grammatical or spelling mistake, you can always PM me or review.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. MR. RIORDAN DOES AND NO ONE COULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB…**

* * *

"You're projecting, Annabeth, projecting" a rough voice croaked through the room while Annabeth , dressed in worn jeans and an old shirt, tried to hang an Andrew Wyeth's painting on the wall.

"Shut up, Sigmund. If he wasn't as nervous as I am, he'd be already here. Although I am glad he is not. Gods, I wish I was able to pay for this myself" It had been a week since Percy and she had decided to move in together but Annabeth's concern had reached gigantic proportions during those seven days. ¡Living together! She must be crazy. Convinced that at some point she had to wake up form that nightmare, she had watched Piper kept all paperwork ready in record time.

An accidental blow to her thumbnail made her drop the rock she was using as a hammer. She didn't know what to do: cry or laugh, but she was sure none of those two options could offer her any comfort.

It was already midday and Percy had not arrived home. If he did not show himself soon, she was willing to set the furniture as she wanted and he would have to accept her conditions. She angrily hits the nail again that finally embeds in the wall.

"Damn nail" cursed her.

"Damn nail, damn nail" Sigmund repeated happily.

"Sigmund, I am able to wring your neck before I finish with this. I don't care how much money you're worth. At the of the day you're just a…" the sound of a key in the lock interrupted her "Oh, Sigmun, he's here"

She left the rock she was using and waited for him to come in.

"Is there anyone in home?" Percy's warm voice made her shiver and reached the most secret places of her soul. It would be worse than she thought. Before she could respond a chilling scream cut through the air "Anna? Gods¡ Are you ok? What…" Percy broke into her bedroom with a large box in his arms. His eyes were wide, full with panic. The scream came again. Percy turned toward the source that was producing it.

"A parrot?" it was more an accusation than a question "I am sure you did not tell me you had a parrot" his eyes reflected wrath as he turned to her not dropping the box.

"It's a macaw" Annabeth said in dejected tone, wondering how she had thought that it could work.

"Anyway, I don't care. What I'm really concerned about is the awful noise it produces. You've got to get rid of it"

"Are you serious? Apparently you forget that Sigmund and I were here before!" unconsciously, she interposed between Percy and the bird protectively. Also, Sigmund costs more than three thousand dollars"

"Not for me, of course. By the way…" his eyes narrowed suspiciously "why do you have such an expensive bird if you need money?"

She returned him the look of anger, considering whether or not to give any explanation. Despite her displeasure, she could not fail to recognize the scandalous sexuality emanating from the man in front, with spread in belligerent pose and messy hair by the sea breeze. The box he was holding must be heavy, she thought, for his well-developed biceps strained against the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you mind leaving the box for a moment while we talk?" she suggested him, and was rewarded with a slight blush from Percy.

"I guess so…" he murmured "Hey! Where did you find this horrid beast?"

Sigmund looked at them tilting his little macaw head.

"Study the ego. Study the id. The one is clear, the other is complex" croaked Sigmund happily, and then he set about grooming the red, yellow and blue feathers with its powerful beak.

"Oh no…" Percy growled "and it also speaks"

"Naturally" she said sharply "and he's very brilliant and pacific. Until he gets used to his new environment, I'll leave him in the cage" she pointed at the steel cage that was about four feet tall "but certainly he's used to be free in the flat".

"What's its name, anyway? Sigmund, isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Sigmund Freud. I guess you've heard about him"

"Yes… right. That good" he looked grimly at the red-headed bird "I still do not understand why you have such an expensive thing! Are you looking after it for your little friend Luke?"

"NO" she set a hand in the cage "Sigmund is all mine. However, I did not buy him, I received it as a gift"

"From a man" Percy guessed. He was right.

"Yes"

Annabeth smiled, remembering old Mr. Chiron, owner of the chain of fast food restaurants where she worked to pay for college. No one had warned him he used to do undercover visits to his restaurants and he rewarded their employees in the strangest ways. Later she learned the various stories: the boy who had happily cleaned for him a Coke that he had dropped, he was rewarded with a home cleaning service for five years; the cashier who had kindly turned down a huge tip, received a trip around the world. Unaware of his identity, Annabeth patiently listened to his extensive rant when he appeared on the restaurant and the following week, Sigmund came home tucked away in a large wooden box.

"Good, really good" Percy got close to the cage and looked at Sigmund in the eye "now I'm supposed to endure screaming, feathers, and the gods know what other things, and all because a former lover you want to remember forever. Does Sigmund whisper sweet nothings at your ear every night?"

"Rather not" Annabeth laughed.

"And what happened to your ex-boyfriend? Or was Luke who gave you this 'beautiful' creature as a proof of love?"

"It was not even a boyfriend, Percy" Annabeth kept on laughing "it was an old man that…"

"You know what! I do not even want to know. It seems too complicated for my current state of perplexity. But, Annabeth, you had to have to told me last week"

"I know, but I thought if I told you would not accept the deal" she looked down ashamed. She noted that her hand was just inches apart from his.

"After that ride in bike, not even a macaw could change my decision"

"What?" Startled, she looked up and met his gaze. What she read was a paralyzing sense in all its members.

"I think you have made the wrong idea, Percy" she was forced to say through his icy lips "For me this floor is an investment that you are helping to make possible. That's it. I have no intention that our relationship will become something more".

"Don't rush to conclusi…"

"I won't become your one night stand" she interrupted him "and you better make that clear from the beginning"

"Oh, Anna" the words came out as a sigh that seemed to caress her, but Percy's hands kept her apart "Do not you realize that I have much fear as you of the attraction between us? I have repeated myself a million times that I'm doing this so I can live by the ocean, although I realize that the ocean is not only what attracts me to this site"

* * *

OHHHH I know… it's been 2 weeks but I was very busy with work and school! I hope you like it. I'll be updating in about a week.

The characters will be a little OOC because it fits the story :D Review, follow, fav… that makes me happy you know.

English is not my native language so if I make any grammatical or spelling mistake you can always PMing me or reviewing XD


End file.
